Part III - Positive Behavior Support, Assistive Technology
Role and skills of special education teacher Polloway, Patton, Serna and Bailey report that there are five critical areas that a special education teacher must be proficient in, and they are: # Data-driven decision maker - Interpret data to write effective IEPs, Have effective decision making skills, assist with eligibility for special education # Implementer of evidence-based intervention - Have knowledge of instructional strategies across subjects, subject knowledge, provide direct instruction # Implementer of socioemotional/behavioral supports - Have knowledge of behavior and classroom management, positive behavioral supports, be able to assist with functional behavioral assessments, develop and implement behavior intervention plans, knowledge of other cultures for considerations. # Differentiator of instruction - Knowledge of accommodations and modifications, differentiation strategies, learning strategies instruction. # Collaborator - With other teachers, parents, school staff, knowledge of IDEA regulations, state and district special education referral and assessment process, collaborative teaching '''Techniques and approaches used in positive behavior supports ' In chapter four of their book, Polloway, Patton, Serna and Bailey, outline seven school level practices that encourage positive behavior in a school environment: # Clearly defined expectations # Clearly defined problem behaviors and consequences # Regular instruction on desired positive behavior # Effective incentives and motivational systems # Commitment from staff to implement program of positive behavior support. # Staff training of effective implementation # Systems for measuring and monitoring the effectiveness of the interventions. School-wide participation is key to the success of positive behavior support. However, what do you do with the few who do not respond to the interventions that are in place? According to the Best Behavior Program, this is where the Functional Behavior Assessment (FBA) and Behavior Intervention Plan (BIP) would be brought into the equation. The FBA is a tool that helps educators get to the root or function of a behavior. This tool provides educators with information about the students academic success, family and peer relationships. Once completed a BIP can be developed to help replace the negative behavior with a positive behavior through targeted interventions and rewards that are designed around that students likes and dislikes. '''Factors that contribute to a positive learning environment ' Positive learning environments are well safe and orderly, however they do not just magically happen. Factors that need to be considered are: # Physical Environment - How is the room arranged, how does it look/feel ## Environmental Design ### Is there are sense of community? ### Do students have personal space? ### Authentic motivation, or does it appear forced? ### Is the classroom flexible? ### Is there a place for students to show their work? ### Flexible seating and work areas ### Is it barrier free, to accommodate students with disabilities? ## Classroom Arrangements ### Is there are sense of community for collaboration? ### Are there areas for students to go to focus , such ass study carrels or carrels they can put up when they need to focus or work individually. ### Are there centers in the classroom? Class library, topic center to engage with material? # Classroom Management ## Procedures ### In line with school-wide Positive Behavior Support plan ### Must be taught for everything in the classroom, from coming in to transitioning between activities. ### Expectations posted ## Rules ### Should be few in number ### Consequences should be clear ### Should be clear Once the classroom is arranged and classroom management is on point, teachers can begin to teach. Effective and engaging lessons are the final step in developing a positive learning experience. Students need interesting and engaging lessons to keep them interested in the material being taught. Evidence Based Instructional interventions: This type of intervention, when done with fidelity, measures targeted outcomes. Evidence based interventions are typically provided through the Multi-tiered System of Support (MTSS) process. Which includes assessments and interventions to help students succeed, * Tier 1 is the whole class, everyone received this instruction. * Tier 2 are students who are struggling in a particular are, typically reading, math or behavior, are pulled for targeted interventions in small groups for a period of time, then assessed again. * Tier 3 is more intense one on one or smaller group instruction on skills that they are struggling with in the areas of reading, math or behavior. Accommodations and Modifications Polloway, Patton, Serna and Bailey define accommodations as "changes in input and output processes in teaching and learning; they do not minimize course or task content itself." (Polloway, Patton, Serna and Bailey, 2018, p 35) Examples of accommodations are extended time on a test or assignment, having a separate setting for testing to minimize distractions and dictating answers to a scribe, these things do not change the assignment, just how it is being completed. Polloway, Patton, Serna and Bailey define modifications as "changes in content or standards; they change the task or course content itself." (Polloway, Patton, Serna and Bailey, 2018, p 35). Examples of modifications include changing an assignment so that it is done on a student's level, or having a student submit an outline instead of a paper both of these examples change the assignment content. Assistive Technology and their purposes IDEA defines assistive technology as " any item, piece of equipment, or product system, whether acquired commercially off the shelf, or customized, that is used to increase, maintain, or improve functional capabilities of a child with a disability." (ECTACenter, 2019). According to Polloway, Patton, Serna and Bailey assistive technology (AT) is used to help students with disabilities in the following ways: * Meet challenges of daily life * assist with independence and overcome barriers to inclusion * Compensate for functional limitations * Help bring gap in social interactions with peers and adults. (Polloway, Patton, Serna and Bailey, 2018, p 29) AT comes in two forms: # Low Tech- Is not complex, typically less expensive. Examples, hand held magnifiers, highlighted text, pencil grips and digital recorders # High Tech - Typically expensive, very complex. Voice recognition software, and augmentative communication devices. ECTACenter. (2019). Federal Definitions of Assistive Technology. Retrieved August 4, 2019, from https://ectacenter.org/topics/atech/definitions.asp Polloway, E. A., Patton, J. R., Serna, L., & Bailey, J. W. (2018). ''Strategies for teaching learners with special needs ''(11th ed.). Upper Saddle River, NJ: Pearson. Positive Behavioral Interventions & Supports - OSEP. (n.d.). Retrieved August 4, 2019, from https://www.pbis.org/school/mtss